walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Militia (Comic Series)
The Army is a coalition of people from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Hilltop Colony, and The Kingdom all in alliance to fight Negan and The Saviors. Post-Apocalypse Forming the Army After Paul Monroe returns from The Sanctuary and Carl provides information on the location and its inhabitants, Paul takes Rick to meet with Ezekiel, who leads The Kingdom. Rick makes his proposal to take down the Saviors, and Ezekiel pledges to join the battle, offering manpower and assistance. Rick later returns to the Kingdom to plan a strategy with Ezekiel and Paul. Paul later goes to the Hilltop to enlist its citizens as well, and while not quite as successful as the Kingdom campaign he manages to recruit some members. He meets with opposition from Gregory, who thinks opposing Negan is a dangerous move. Later, when members of the Alexandria community are at Negan's mercy, Ezekiel's troops rescue them and force Negan and the Saviors to retreat. Alexandria become the army's base of operations. Paul tells Rick that, despite Rick's uncertainty he is a symbol of hope for this army and he has to be their leader. All Out War Rick leads the army from Alexandria all the way to the Sanctuary, where he confronts Negan and offers an ultimatum: surrender or "whatever happens, happens." Negan refuses, revealing he's taken Hilltop leader Gregory and offers his own ultimatum for those residing in the Hilltop community: leave the fight and be unharmed or the Hilltop will be destroyed. Eight members of the army, including Kal, accept and leave, frustrating Negan. When the fighting starts, snipers take out a few army men and they take cover. Rick commences the plan: snipers take out the windows, and the noise attracts many walkers. While the rest of the army escapes in buses, Rick commences the second phase of his plan and goes to drive a truck through the Sanctuary's gate. However, Holly takes his before he can complete his plan. The army is later seen celebrating at the success. Rick appears over the hill and says, "this is no time for celebration. The war has only just begun." While Holly is captive, the army is seen sitting outside and strategizing, a few of them taking out walkers as they come. Rick asks Michonne to take a couple troops to fortify Alexandria in case of attack, which she obliges. Using Dwight's information, Rick leads his forces to take the most heavily fortified Savior outpost. They prove successful, despite a few casualties including Eric. Meanwhile, Ezekiel leads his forces to take another outpost. Unfortunately, they are lead into an ambush and are mowed down, including Richard. Ezekiel is nearly taken prisoner until the dead reanimate, giving Ezekiel a chance to escape into the forest. A lone Ezekiel is saved by Shiva, who is seemingly swarmed, and he makes it back to Alexandria alive. Members *Rick Grimes (Commandant/Alexandria) *Paul Monroe (Co-commandant/Hilltop) *Ezekiel (Co-commandant/The Kingdom) *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Aaron *Heath *Eugene Porter *Holly (Deceased) *Eric (Deceased) *Richard(Deceased) *Shiva (Deceased) *Kal (Former) *Unnamed Alexandria Safe-Zone residents. *Unnamed Hilltop members *Unnamed Kingdom members. Killed Victims *Many unnamed Saviors. *Numerous counts of zombies. Deaths *Eric *Richard *Shiva *Holly *Many unnamed Kingdom residents. Gallery 116 2 page.jpg 116.RD2..png 116.HNS..png 116.RD..png Twd116pg03-676x1024.jpg Twd116pg02-676x1024.jpg 118 Jesus and Rick Attack.png 118 Ezekiel Anger.png 118 Richard Death.png Rick the Hero.jpg The Army.jpg Ezekiel116.jpg Twd115 interior.jpg The Sanctuary115.1.jpg ThDNANEMY6.jpg TheKingdomArmyFails.jpg OupostInfiltrated.jpg AaronEricCasuality.jpg Rick, paul, eze.jpg Issue 115 6th Variant.png Issue 115 Cover.jpg Issue 116 Cover.jpg Trivia *This is the first group where other single groups have merged to make one larger and stronger one. Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Kingdom Category:Groups